Ramyeon King
by Little Cheonsa
Summary: Aku akan memasak demi dirimu. Aku mendengar suara tawa kita. Kita berdua bahagia saat makan bersama, aku tersenyum meskipun hanya melihatmu. Aku akan mendengarkan satu kata darimu. Ceritakan apapun itu dan aku akan tertawa lepas. Cintailah aku seperti saat ini, kau adalah orang yang memberikan kehangatan bagiku. / DONGHAE x HYUKJAE / HAEHYUK / BoysLove!


**Ramyeon King**

 _Inspired by Milk Tea's song, Ramyeon King_

~O~

Hyukjae menyampirkan sepedanya pada pagar kedai ramyeon sederhana yang ada di pinggir jalan. Pemuda manis dengan tas sekolah di punggungnya itu masuk ke kedai yang selalu ramai. Dengan senyum cerahnya ia menyapa para pelanggan setia yang sebagian sudah ia kenal, ada pula teman sekolahnya yang berkunjung ke kedai milik orang tuanya itu. Hyukjae masuk ke dapur, meletakan tasnya di kursi, lalu menghampiri ibunya dan ayahnya yang sedang memasak ramyeon untuk para pelanggan.

"Akhirnya kau pulang, Hyukjae," lega sang ibu, "segera ganti seragammu, nanti kotor."

"Nanti saja ganti bajunya. Di luar sedang ramai pelanggan, mana ramyeon yang mau ku antar?" Hyukjae menunda untuk mengganti pakaiannya, ia malah meraih sepiring ramyeon lezat yang baru saja akan di antarkan sang ayah, "biar aku saja yang mengantar, appa. Appa bantu eomma saja," ujar Hyukjae dengan cengiran gummy khasnya yang langsung disambut gelengan dari sang ayah.

"Baiklah, antar ke meja nomor tiga!" seru sang ayah saat Hyukjae sudah melesat keluar dapur.

Hyukjae menghampiri meja nomor tiga, meletakan nampan berisi sepiring ramyeon lezat di atas meja tanpa melihat ke pelanggannya. "Selamat menikmati ramyeon lezat ini," dengan senyum manis Hyukjae membungkuk sopan pada pelanggan, la menegakan tubuh lagi, menatap pelanggan yang kini juga tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih," ujar pemuda—pelanggan— itu masih dengan senyum lebarnya yang menawan serta matanya yang teduh dan indah. Untuk beberapa detik Hyukjae terpaku pada senyuman dan mata itu, ia merasa nyaman pada senyuman dan tatapan sang pemuda, membuatnya enggan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada apapun. Jantung Hyukjae pun berdetak dengan kencangnya, darahnya berdesir.

"Hyukjae-ah!" Hyukjae tidak akan berhenti terpaku menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah melongonya yang menggemaskan jika saja sang ayah tidak memanggilnya. Hyukjae menggelengkan kepala mengembalikan kesadarannya yang sempat memudar karena pemuda tampan di hadapannya itu. "Ne appa!" dia berbalik kembali ke dapur mengabaikan pemuda tampan yang kini menatapnya bingung, namun sedetik kemudian senyum menawannya kembali mengembang menatap pintu dapur yang baru saja tertutup menelan tubuh pemuda manis pelayan kedai yang sedang ia kunjungi itu.

Hyukjae masih terus menggelengkan kepala menghilangkan bayang-bayang wajah pelanggan tampan yang terus berputar di otaknya. Pemuda manis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan berharap bayang-bayang itu akan menghilang seiring hembusan nafasnya.

Namun itu tidak berhasil. Bahkan bayangan pemuda tampan itu masih berputar di ingatan dan otak Hyukjae, tak hilang sama sekali. Membuat pemuda itu sedikit kesal. Selama ia mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan lain, tak lepas matanya dari sosok pemuda tampan yang kini tengah menikmati ramyeon masakan ibunya.

Uh.. andai ramyeon yang dia makan itu adalah masakanku, dia pasti akan menyukainya..

Hyukjae kembali terdiam memperhatikan sang pemuda dengan senyum menawan itu. Hanya teriakan sang ayahlah yang mampu menyadarkannya. Terkadang, saat pemuda manis itu tengah asik memperhatikan, sang pemuda tampan pun ikut menoleh padanya, membuat pipi putih itu merona dengan manisnya. Wajah Hyukjae semakin menggemaskan jika sudah seperti itu.

Tak berhenti mata Hyukjae lepas dari sang pemuda tampan. Semua pergerakannya ia perhatikan, mulai dari caranya memegang sumpit, menyuapkan ramyeon ke mulutnya, mengunyah ramyeonnya, menyeruput minumannya, semuanya Hyukjae perhatikan. Hingga pada saat pemuda tampan itu selesai makan dan hendak keluar dari kedai setelah membayar, pandangan mereka kembali bertemu dan wajah Hyukjae makin merona saat pemuda tampan itu melempar senyum menawannya pada Hyukjae, hanya pada Hyukjae.

Dan Hyukjae merasa ada puluhan kembang api yang meletup-letup di atas kepalanya, membuat senyum lebarnya terkembang begitu saja. Hyukjae tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini, rasanya dia ingin mentraktir semua teman sekolahnya untuk makan ramyeon di kedai saking bahagianya.

Hyukjae terus memperhatikan sang pemuda tampan hingga pemuda itu menghilang dibalik pintu kedai dan meninggalkan kedai. Hyukjae sedikit kecewa, akankah ia bertemu lagi dengannya? Dalam hati Hyukjae berdoa..

 _Jika memang jodoh, pertemukanlah lagi kami berdua.._

~O~

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak Hyukjae melihat pemuda tampan yang membuat hatinya berdebar. Pemuda tampan itu tak kunjung kembali ke kedai, tidak tahukah dia bahwa ada yang merindukannya di kedai?

Hyukjae menghembuskan nafas kecewa saat pintu kedai terbuka dan bukan pemuda tampanlah yang datang. dengan lesu ia membersihkan meja kedai dan kembali memperhatikan pintu kedai berharap orang yang ia tunggu segera datang.

"Hey, apa yang kau tunggu?" pertanyaan sang ibu membuyarkan lamunan Hyukjae. Ia berbalik menghadap ibunya yang menyodorkan bungkusan ramyeon dan secarik kertas, "antar ini. Alamatnya sudah eomma tulis di kertas itu."

"Hm.." Hyukjae hanya bergumam lesu, meraih bungkusan ramyeon dan secarik kertas lalu memandanginya sebelum mengangguk setuju, "baiklah. Aku pergi, eomma."

"Hati-hati di jalan!" pesan sang ibu, "semoga kau bertemu dengan orang yang kau tunggu!"

"B-bagaimana eomma bisa tau aku sedang—?" tanya Hyukjae terbata.

"Aku ini ibumu! Cepat sana antar!" seru sang ibu dengan senyum lebarnya, puas melihat wajah Hyukjae yang memerah malu.

"B-baiklah," Hyukjae keluar dari kedai dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. Memang tidak ada yang bisa ia rahasiakan dari sang ibu. Jangan sampai ibunya juga tau bahwa Hyukjae menunggu pemuda tampan.. bisa mati karena malu dia.

Hyukjae meletakan bungkusan ramyeon di dalam box di jok motornya. Memakai helm lalu mengendarai motornya ke alamat rumah yang dituju untuk mengantar ramyeon pesanan pelanggan.

Hyukjae kenal daerah tempat tinggal orang yang memesan ramyeon. Hampir tiap hari ia pulang sekolah melewati daerah itu, ia sangat kenal. Hyukjae menghentikan motornya di depan sebuah rumah minimalis bercat putih bersih namun begitu asri. Setelah memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah alamat, Hyukjae masuk lewat pagar yang tidak di kunci lalu menekan bel, menunggu sang pelanggan membukakan pintu.

"Pesanan ramyeon!" teriak Hyukjae saat pintu tak kunjung di buka. Hyukjae mengangkat tangannya hendak memencet bel lagi untuk yang kesekian kali, namun diurungkannya saat sang pemilik rumah membuka pintu menampilkan seorang pemuda tampan yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan wajah yang suntuk, tampaknya ia baru bangun tidur.

Hyukjae yang hendak menyodorkan bungkusan ramyeon urung karena terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Pemuda tampan yang ia tunggu selama tiga hari ini!

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum lebar saat menyadari siapa yang datang. "Ramyeonku?" suara khas orang baru bangun tidur yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya yang masih tersenyum menyadarkan Hyukjae dari keterkejutannya. Dengan tergesa Hyukjae menyodorkan bungkusan ramyeon itu pada pemuda di hadapannya, "i-ini."

"Terima kasih," ujarnya tulus. Ia mengambil bungkusan ramyeon itu dari tangan Hyukjae, lalu menyerahkan uang untuk membayarnya.

"T-terima kasih, l-lain kali p-pesan lagi!" seru Hyukjae terbata lalu berbalik dengan cepat tanpa melihat berapa uang yang diberikan sang pemuda tampan. Hyukjae tak sanggup jika harus berdekatan lebih lama lagi dengan pemuda tampan itu. Ia segera pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Hyukjae terhenti saat pemuda di belakangnya memanggilnya. Hyukjae berbalik dengan menunduk, "a-ada apa?"

"Kau... belum mengembalikan kembaliannya."

Hyukjae ingin hilang dari dunia saat itu juga. Ia sangat malu, wajahnya memerah sempurna, membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

"M-maafkan aku," sesal Hyukjae. Ia mendekat lalu memberikan kembaliannya pada pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan, membuat Hyukjae semakin berdebar hebat.

"Tidak masalah. Terima kasih," ujar pemuda itu dengan senyum menawannya, makin membuat Hyukjae berdebar. Bagaimana jika jantungku copot? batin Hyukjae konyol.

"N-ne," dengan cepat Hyukjae berbalik segera pergi dari sana.

"T-tunggu sebentar!" cegah sang pemuda tampan lagi. Hyukjae menahan napasnya, apa lagi?

Hyukjae berbalik dengan menunduk tanpa menatap pemuda di hadapannya, takut jantungnya copot, ya itu berlebihan.

"Emm.. namaku Donghae, siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda tampan yang bernama Donghae itu dengan kikuk. Hyukjae terbelalak, pemuda tampan itu menanyakan namanya. Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?

"Namaku Hyukjae!" jawab Hyukjae dengan cepat lalu berlari dari sana, segera menaiki motornya dan kembali ke kedai tanpa berpamit lagi. Hyukjae merasa jantungnya akan meledak jika saja terus berada di rumah pemuda bernama Donghae itu.

Donghae menggelengkan kepala gemas dengan senyum lebar, "Hyukjae.. kau sangat menggemaskan."

~O~

Sudah lewat beberapa hari sejak perkenalan konyol mereka. Donghae semakin sering berkunjung ke kedai dan Hyukjae yang selalu melayani pesanannya. Bahkan mereka berdua sudah saling bercanda satu sama lain. Keduanya dekat dalam waktu yang cepat. Hyukjae sudah mendapat begitu banyak informasi di hari perkenalan konyol mereka. Mulai dari alamat rumah, lalu sekolah (Hyukjae melihatnya melalui seragam yang dikenakan Donghae), kemudian namanya. Hari itu Hyukjae nobatkan sebagai hari paling beruntung untuknya.

Dan Donghae selalu mengajak Hyukjae mengobrol saat ia berkunjung ke kedai sampai sang ayah marah karena Hyukjae tak membantu mereka seperti biasa, yang kemudian hanya disambut kikikan dari Hyukjae.

Semakin lama mereka berdua semakin dekat satu sama lain. Keduanya merona saat menatap satu sama lain, tersenyum malu-malu saat tak sengaja bersentuhan, atau tertawa canggung saat sadar bahwa mereka saling menggoda satu sama lain.

Hyukjae merasa hidupnya berubah drastis saat mengenal sosok Donghae. Donghae adalah pemuda cerdas yang menyenangkan, dia humoris dan Hyukjae suka pemuda humoris. Donghae juga sangat lembut padanya dan begitu perhatian. Hyukjae begitu menyukainya—tidak, Hyukjae mencintainya.

Dan Donghae merasa hidupnya berwarna saat mengenal sosok Hyukjae yang ceria. Setiap hari pemuda manis itu membuatnya tersenyum atau tertawa lepas karena tingkahnya yang menurut Donghae begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Bahkan Donghae sangat suka dengan wajah Hyukjae yang merona karena godaannya. Donghae mulai menyukai pemuda itu—tidak, dia mencintainya.

Ya, mereka saling mencintai, tapi belum berani untuk menyatakannya..

~O~

Hari ini hari minggu. Pagi-pagi sekali Donghae sudah berada di kedai ramyeon yang tampak masih sepi, karena memang belum jadwalnya buka. Ibu dan ayah Hyukjae hanya menggerutu kecil saat Donghae mengetuk—menggedor— pintu rumah mereka hanya karena ingin makan ramyeon. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum geli melihat ibunya mengomeli Donghae yang hanya dibalas cengiran polos dari pemuda tampan itu.

Kini Donghae dan Hyukjae sudah berada di dalam kedai. Orang tua Hyukjae tidak disana, mereka masih di rumah, melanjutkan tidur. Donghae dan Hyukjae duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja di tengah ruangan.

"Jadi, kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Hyukjae dengan tatapan bingung yang menggemaskan.

"Aku ingin ramyeon," jawab Donghae singkat. Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi ibuku sedang—"

"Aku ingin ramyeon buatanmu," potong Donghae. Dia menatap tepat dimata Hyukjae, membuat pemuda manis itu bersemu. Bahkan hanya dengan tatapan, Hyukjae bersemu dibuatnya.

Sejak pertama kali melihat Donghae, Hyukjae memang sangat ingin memasakan pemuda itu ramyeon. Hyukjae ingin Donghae merasakan ramyeon penuh cinta buatannya. Dan sampai detik ini semua itu belum terwujud, dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mewujudkan keinginan Hyukjae.

"Ramyeon buatanku?" tanya Hyukjae memastikan yang disambut anggukan dari Donghae. "Baiklah.. tunggu disini."

Hyukjae bangkit dari duduknya lalu berlari kecil ke dapur dan memulai aksinya dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. Donghae hanya memperhatikan dengan senyum menawannya.

 _Memasak ramyeon untuk menyatakan cinta tidak buruk, kan?_

 _mureul jal kkeurinda seupeureul-lonneunda myonbaldo nonneunda palpal do kkeurinda_

 _iroke bogeul bogeul kkeuryojumyon masitge mogo jwosseumyon jokesso_

 _ **Rebuslah air dengan benar, masukkan sayuran, masukkan juga mie ramyeon, dan rebus hingga mendidih agak lama**_

 _ **Saat rebusan mendidih, aku harap kau memakannya dengan nikmat**_

Hyukjae menyiapkan mie, lalu merebus panci yang berisi air. Dengan lincah ia menyiapkan sayur-sayuran. Hyukjae memotong wortel dan membentuknya berbentuk hati. Hyukjae terkikik dengan hasil karyanya sendiri. Hyukjae berharap Donghae mengetahui isi hatinya melalui potongan wortel itu. Hyukjae berharap jika Donghae akan menikmati ramyeon buatannya.

Hyukjae memasukan mie ramyeon pada panci saat air telah mendidih. Dia juga memasukan sayur-sayuran termasuk wortel yang berbentuk hati ke dalam panci. Senyumnya terkembang lebar. Setelah itu Hyukjae menyiapkan bahan-bahan lainnya.

 _gyerando puroso pasongsong ssoroso chijeudo nogyoso hemdo jal ssoroso_

 _iroke bogeul bogeul kkeuryojumyon noneun mani joa halgoya_

 _ **Pecahkan telur, iris bawang merah, lelehkan keju, dan potong-potong daging ham**_

 _ **Saat rebusan mendidih, kau akan sangat menyukainya**_

Hyukjae memasukan bahan pelengkap lain. Lalu menunggu hingga ramyeonnya matang. Dengan senyum yang masih terkembang lebar, ia menyiapkan mangkuk yang paling bersih, bahkan ia mencucinya berkali-kali. Dengan itu Hyukjae berharap Donghae tahu bahwa dia menyukainya dengan begitu bersih dan jujur.

Dan saat ramyeon buatannya selesai, dia meletakannya di mangkuk, lalu menatanya sedemikian rupa agar terlihat indah dan lezat. Sebuah wortel berbentuk hati sengaja ia letakan di atas agar Donghae dapat melihatnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa tak ada yang kurang, Hyukjae meletakan semangkuk ramyeon di atas nampan lalu membawa nampan itu keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri Donghae yang tengah menunggunya.

 _Jalhal su inneun-ge igotppunira_

 _irokedo aswipjiman_

 _gogeup leseutorang buropji ana_

 _noramyon durimyon hamkke itdamyon_

 _ **Hanya ini hal yang bisa kulakukan dengan benar**_

 _ **Meskipun begitu aku ingin melakukannya**_

 _ **Aku takkan iri dengan restoran mahal**_

 _ **Jika aku menjadi dirimu, jika kita berdua, jika kita bersama**_

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Donghae dengan senyum tipisnya. Hyukjae mengangguk lalu meletakan semangkuk ramyeon di hadapan Donghae. Dia mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Donghae dan tersenyum dengan manis lalu mengangguk mantap.

"Ya, maaf hanya ini yang bisa aku buat untukmu," ujar Hyukjae masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan makan ini," ujar Donghae. Ia mengambil sumpit lalu menggulung ramyeonnya dengan sumpit dan memasukannya ke mulutnya. "Hmm, ini lezat!"

"Jinjja?" tanya Hyukjae dengan berbinar. Hatinya meletup-letup saat seseorang ia suka menyukai masakannya, walaupun itu hanya semangkuk ramyeon.

Donghae mengangguk, "benar, cobalah jika tidak percaya," dia menggulungkan ramyeon di sumpit lalu menyodorkannya pada Hyukjae, berniat menyuapi pemuda manis itu.

Hyukjae memandangnya dengan bingung dan berbinar sekaligus. Hatinya kini tengah berdebar, meski hanya menyuapi, tapi itu cukup membuat puluhan kembang api kembali meletup-letup di atas kepala Hyukjae.

Donghae kembali menyodorkan sumpitnya seolah memaksa Hyukjae untuk memakannya. Dengan sedikit ragu Hyukjae membuka mulutnya, Donghae menyuapi ramyeon dengan senyum lebarnya. Hyukjae mengunyahnya lalu menelannya.

"Enak bukan?" tanya Donghae, Hyukjae mengangguk dengan tawanya yang menggemaskan, "ya ini enak!"

Donghae menyumpit wortel yang berbentuk hati, "woah, wortel ini berbentuk hati! Kau yang membentuknya?"

Dengan senyum malu menghiasi wajahnya, Hyukjae mengangguk pelan, "ya, itu aku yang membentuknya."

"Imut sekali, aku akan makan ini," puji Donghae. Dia memakan wortel hati itu dengan senyum lebarnya. Hyukjae tersenyum sangat manis.

Hyukjae senang hari ini. Setidaknya ia telah menyerahkan hatinya pada Donghae melalui potongan wortel, tak apa jika pemuda tampan itu tak menyadari, yang terpenting adalah kehangatan yang terus diberikannya pada Hyukjae melalui senyum dan tatapannya. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama, bercanda bersama selagi menghabiskan ramyeon. Bahkan satu mangkuk ramyeon itu untuk mereka berdua. Makan hanya dengan satu mangkuk dan sepasang sumpit. Hubungan mereka seakan lebih dalam dari sebuah pertemanan.

 _yorihalge noman wiheso nan Cook! Cook! Cook!_

 _deulline uri useumsori keu keu keu_

 _hengbokhe uri duriso bam-mogeul tte baraman bwado nan useumina_

 _deurojulge noye mar-hanmadi ssok ssok ssok_

 _yegihe museun mareur-hedo pang pang pang_

 _useulge jigeumchorom nal saranghejwo nareul ttatteut-hage hejul saram baro noya_

 _syu syuga syuga syuga syu syuga syuga syuga_

 _ **Aku akan memasak demi dirimu, aku memasak! memasak! memasak!**_

 _ **Aku mendengar suara tawa kita kekeke**_

 _ **Kita berdua bahagia saat makan bersama, aku tersenyum meskipun hanya melihatmu**_

 _ **Aku akan mendengarkan satu kata darimu ssok ssok ssok**_

 _ **Ceritakan apapun itu dan aku akan tertawa**_

 _ **Cintailah aku seperti saat ini, kau adalah orang yang memberikan kehangatan bagiku**_

 _ **syu syu sugar sugar syu sugar sugar sugar**_

~O~

Donghae dan Hyukjae memilih berjalan di sekitar kedai setelah makan ramyeon bersama. Mereka berjalan bersisian, tanpa tautan tangan tentu saja, mereka masih malu-malu untuk memulai.

"Hyukjae-ah," panggil Donghae saat mereka sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang di tiap sisinya terdapat pepohonan rindang, dengan hembusan semilir angin yang menerpa wajah mereka.

"Hm?" sahut Hyukjae, ia menoleh pada Donghae, menatap pemuda itu dengan bingung. Donghae berhenti, membuat Hyukjae ikut berhenti dan menghadap kepadanya.

"Kau tahu ini hari apa?" tanya Donghae. Hyukjae tampak berpikir, namun sedetik kemudian dia menjawab, "hari minggu."

"Aku juga tahu, bodoh!" seru Donghae sembari mencubit pipi Hyukjae. Pemuda manis itu mengelus pipinya dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu, "sakit tau!"

"Kekeke, maafkan aku. Lagipula kau lupa ini hari apa," ujar Donghae dengan senyum menawannya yang selalu membuat hati Hyukjae berdebar.

"K-kan sudah kubilang ini hari minggu," ujar Hyukjae tak mengerti.

"Bodoh. Hari ini tepat tiga bulan sejak pertemuan pertama kita," ujar Donghae lembut, mata teduhnya menatap Hyukjae dalam, senyum tipisnya terkembang.

Hyukjae membelalakan mata terkejut, "b-benarkah? Aku tak tau."

"Kau tidak menghitungnya, ya?"

"Tidak. Huh, tidak terasa sudah tiga bulan berlalu, ya."

Mereka kembali berjalan dengan pelan menyusuri jalanan yang penuh dengan dedaunan yang berguguran. Donghae menyelipkan tangannya di kantung celananya dan berjalan di sisi Hyukjae.

"Ya.. dan waktu tiga bulan sudah cukup bagiku untuk menyadari perasaanku," ujar Donghae. Senyum tampan tak luput dari wajahnya, membuat Hyukjae yang melihatnya makin terpesona.

"Menyadari apa?" tanya Hyukjae tak mengerti. Donghae kembali berhenti yang langsung diikuti Hyukjae. Kenapa orang ini suka sekali berhenti? batin Hyukjae aneh.

"Menyadari.. perasaanku padamu."

Sedetik kemudian jantung Hyukjae berdegup kencang. Dia tak mengerti apa yang akan di ucapkan Donghae, tapi rasanya jantungnya ingin copot saja. Perasaan padaku? Perasaan apa? Apa dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman? batin Hyukjae bergemuruh. Ia mulai takut, takut pada apa yang akan di ucapkan Donghae.

Melihat Hyukjae yang hanya memandangnya penuh tanya, membuat Donghae tersenyum selembut mungkin. Tangannya yang ia selipkan di kantung celana ia keluarkan secara perlahan, ada sebuah kotak kecil di genggamannya yang tak disadari Hyukjae. Tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda manis itu, Donghae mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kotak kecil itu.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," ujar Donghae mutlak. Hyukjae yang tak mengerti apa-apa langsung saja menyerahkan tangannya. Dengan sigap Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae lalu memasangkan sesuatu yang melingkar di jari tengah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae memandang jarinya dengan mata yang membulat penuh, hatinya makin berdegup kencang, "a-apa ini?"

"Cincin pasangan," jawab Donghae, ia menunjukan jarinya yang juga melingkar cincin di jari tengahnya, "untuk saat ini kita kenakan cincin murah di jari tengah. Suatu hari nanti.. aku akan memasangkan cincin pernikahan di jari manismu."

Hyukjae menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Kali ini hatinya benar-benar akan meledak saking degupannya begitu kencang. Hyukjae tak mampu menahan cairan kristal di pelupuk matanya. "D-donghae-ah.." dengan sekali tarikan Hyukjae memeluk Donghae erat. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah basah karena air mata bahagia di bahu Donghae.

"Lee Hyukjae, aku mencintaimu," bisik Donghae. Kedua lengannya terangkat balas memeluk Hyukjae dan mengusap punggung sempit pemuda manis itu.

"A-aku—aku juga mencintaimu," jawab Hyukjae di tengah isak bahagianya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Donghae.

"Jangan menangis lagi," bisik Donghae menenangkan. Dia menciumi rambut wangi Hyukjae dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Mereka berdua terus berpelukan erat di bawah pepohonan dengan daun cokelat yang berjatuhan. Menyalurkan cinta melalui pelukan hangat yang diberikan satu sama lain, menikmati dunia yang terasa sangat indah.

 _Aku sangat mencintaimu._

 _yorihalge noman wiheso nan Cook! Cook! Cook!_

 _deulline uri useumsori keu keu keu_

 _hengbokhe uri duriso bam-mogeul tte baraman bwado nan useumina_

 _deurojulge noye mar-hanmadi ssok ssok ssok_

 _yegihe museun mareur-hedo pang pang pang_

 _useulge jigeumchorom nal saranghejwo nareul ttatteut-hage hejul saram baro noya_

 _syu syuga syuga syuga syu syuga syuga syuga_

 _ **Aku akan memasak demi dirimu, aku memasak! memasak! memasak!**_

 _ **Aku mendengar suara tawa kita kekeke**_

 _ **Kita berdua bahagia saat makan bersama, aku tersenyum meskipun hanya melihatmu**_

 _ **Aku akan mendengarkan satu kata darimu ssok ssok ssok**_

 _ **Ceritakan apapun itu dan aku akan tertawa**_

 _ **Cintailah aku seperti saat ini, kau adalah orang yang memberikan kehangatan bagiku**_

 _ **syu sugar sugar sugar syu sugar sugar sugar**_

 **END**

— _Milk Tea - Ramyeon King indonesian translation : .com —_


End file.
